My granfathers farm
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Edward gets a job working on bellas grandfathers farm bella is also going to work their. will love bloom? E/B rated t just in case formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one this is my first songfic so go easy on me.**

**EPOV**

I came down the stairs for breakfast and instantly remembered my 17th birthday was tomorrow.

"Good morning Edward." My parents said together.

"Have a seat Edward I would like to talk to you for a minute." Great another talk that I don't need.

"Ok what would you like to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Well you know how you have been looking for a job? (I really hadn't I just pretended to humor him). Well, Charlie swan said that dad has a farm out on the outskirts of Seattle you know the only part that gets a lot of sun?" I nodded slowly not knowing where he was going with this.

"He needs someone to help him around the farm Charlie swans daughter goes out and helps him over the summer but I have told you that she isn't the most balanced person ever so I told him you would go and work their over the summer." I was so shocked that my voice came out very high pitched.

"What! Do you know how far that is I can't drive out there every day?"

"You don't have to he has a spare room that you will be staying in until we can move out there he said that he want a neighbor but doesn't want to give up his land so we are building a house right next to his and are sharing the land. He is paying you $300 a month." He smiled.

"Ok thanks dad." I smiled at him I might not like this but it doesn't mean I have to make him feel bad.

"You start the day after tomorrow."

"Ok I am going to pack since I won't have time to do it tomorrow." I smiled at him as I got up from the table. All I can do is hope I get along with this Bella girl. I hope she is not a blonde .(no offence to blondes.)

**BPOV**

"Hey dad I am ready to go. So, can you help me with my bags?"

"Sure bells and don't forget that Edward Cullen is coming out tomorrow and is staying there with you and your grandfather. You have to teach him the ropes out there and no funny business with him the door that joins those rooms better stay closed at all times young lady." He said again for the fifth time today as he put my bags in the back of the car.

"I know dad we had this talk already." I said as I got in the car.

"Just making sure you know and I will have a talk with your grandfather to don't think you can get around it. If I have to I will lock it with more than one lock don't think I won't do it. O and next time you get severely hurt riding that horse of yours I want to be the first to know and I don't want to find out from a call at the station." He gave me a stern look.

"Hey it was grandpas idea not mine and don't say anything about riding until you have tried it. Your coming down next month for the competition right?" I asked him getting tingles in my stomach just thinking about riding night in a competition again. I love the rush I get when we speed around the barrels like lightning.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world It is the only time I can every see you without having to worry about you clumsiness." He said smiling slightly.

"Good, the only reason I am not as clumsy while riding night is because when I sit in that saddle I become her like our souls become on and she knows exactly what I want and goes for it with everything we have like she feeds on my energy and can use it as well." I was pulled out of my ranting by my dads low laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing the look in your eyes when you talk about riding just amazes me every time." He said his smile growing to a full grin.

"Thanks dad." The rest of the ride there was silent when we got to my grandpas house I left my dad to get my bags. I ran into the kitchen flowing the smell of smoke.

"Hey grandpa now I now where dad get his bad cooking skills." After I took the burning pasta off the stove I gave him a hug as he chuckled at my joke. "How bout I cook your favorite chili tonight?"

"That would be great bells thanks." My grandpa said enthusiastically.

"Did I hear something bout chili counts me in!" I heard me dad yell from the door way of the kitchen.

"Hey dad," he said giving grandpa a quick hug " Bells count in my two bowls of chili please." He gave me a quick grin and went to set the table. I should make chili more often maybe he will do that every night.

After everyone had eaten my dad left and I unpacked and went to bed I got a long day tomorrow.

**Epov**

**My birthday went by quickly I got a wireless internet thingie to take with me and a new book of music paper that said Edward Cullen's compositions. I am now sitting in my car outside Mr. swans house. I walked up to the door and found a note that said Bella is out by the horses stalls I went to town to pick up a few things for you Bella will show you your room. You can see the stalls if you walk around the side of the house. I am looking forward to meeting you when I get back. I walked around the side of the house as I read the note when I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She was riding a horse around two barrels with such grace and speed her hair blew out behind her like a goddess. I didn't know I had been walking forward until I reached the fence. She slowed her horse which I now noticed was all black. She trotted toward me and I looked up in to chocolate brown eyes. I that second I knew she was it my one and only my other half.**

"**Hi you must be Edward I am Bella just let me put night up and I will show you your room and then we will start your training."**

"**Training for what?" I asked curiously **

**Have you ever worked on a farm?" She asked and all I did was shake my head real smooth Edward you she have just said no! I yelled at my self in my head. "Then your going to need training." She smiled which I must admit dazzled me slightly I hope she likes me too,**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter!**

**BPOV of meeting Edward**

I was out riding when I noticed the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. I hope he is Edward O, please be Edward. I thought silently. I kept riding around the barrels as fast as night could go like I didn't notice he was there. When he was at the gate I slowed night and trotted over to him. When I reached him he looked up and I was met with a pair of stunning emerald eyes. It was like love at first sight at least it was for me I don't know about him.

"Hi you must be Edward I am Bella just let me put night up and I will show you your room and then we will start your training."

"Training for what?" He asked curiously I had to suppress my laughter as I could tell that he had never worked on a farm, but looks can be deceiving so I asked him,

"Have you ever worked on a farm?" All I as a response was a shake of his head I could tell that he was irritated by himself. "Then your going to need training." I smiled which I could tell dazed him slightly I hope likes me two I thought to myself.

"Go ahead and pick your horse" I told him as I saw fear cross his eyes.

"Don't worry about them they won't hurt you." I told him as I gave him what I hope was a reassuring smile.

"Ok but if one of them kills me it is your fault!" He yelled as he walked away to look at the other horses.

"I found one." He yelled from a stall three down from nights

"Ahh bob nice choice" I told him as he petted bob. I smiled at his deep chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"Bob?" he asked making him laugh harder.

"Hey I was 5 when we bought him! It was the only name my little brain could think of." I faked hurt. "Now I sound stupid." I said looking down at the floor.

"Hey never think like that if I was five I would have named him something like bob to." I still didn't look at him so he put his finger under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. I was shocked at the intensity of the feelings in his eyes.

"Really? Then why did you laugh?" I asked never looking away from his eyes.

"Um well you kind of make me nervous." Before I could tell him that he made me more nervous than I have ever been before we heard my grandfathers truck come up the drive. I would have to talk to him later I hope he means he likes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update. Song is in bold! please listen to it as you read it it helps with effect!**

**(Bpov)**

I waited with Edward on the porch as my grandpa got out of his truck. I noticed that Edward was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"Stop fidgeting he is not as stern as he looks." I whispered.

"Grandpa you never got me that truck you promised me." I said smiling.

"Yea I know you remind me every summer. Ah you must be Edward." He said.

"Yes I am Mr. Swan" Edward said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Steven."

"Ok Steven it is nice to meet you."

"You too Edward."

"So, Grandpa what would you like for dinner I got the stuff to make home made pizza but I left it in the truck." He smiled sheepishly.

(**Epov)**

"Woo!" Bella yelled as she ran back out the front door.

"3 2 1" Bella's grandpa counted down and as if on cue we heard a thump out side and Bella yelling were good. We both busted out laughing and laughed harder when Bella ran past us holding a bunch of bags.

"Hey stop laughing it is not funny! Woo you got the good cheese thanks grandpa!"

"No problem you get the radio I'll get the CD!" He yelled back to her.

"It is tradition in the swan family to listen to skillet when making pizza." Bella said.

"Why skillet?" I asked.

"Because every time we listen to it while cooking we get so mixed up in air guitar we end up in a food fight and it is just fun. Plus grandpa over there loves rock music but I hate it unless it is Christian rock so we made a compromise it helps some since we can't make it to church." Wow my grandpa would never listen to skillet.

"Cool so what is you favorite song?" I asked.

"Monster or hero I love the growl in Monster it is my favorite part of the whole song. How bout you?"

"Monster and the growl is my favorite part to."

"The usual order bells?" Grandpa asked her.

"Yep." As the beginning of monster played we started cooking. Bella started to do the air guitar. She stopped as they started to sing. I joined singing along soon we were all yelling the words as loud as we could.

**The secret side of me I never let you seeI keep it caged but I can't control stay away from meThe beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold itIt's scratchin on the walls,In the closet in the hallsIt comes awake and I can't control itHidin under the bed,In my body in my headWhy won't somebody come and save me from this—make it endCHORUS:I feel it deep within,It's just beneath the skin,I must confess that I feel like a monster!I hate what I've become,The nightmare's just begun,I must confess that I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!My secret side I keepHid under lock and keyI keep it caged but I can't control it- Cause if I let him out,He'll tear me up—break me won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?I feel it deep within,It's just beneath the skin,I must confess that I feel like a monster!I hate what I've become,The nightmare's just begun,I must confess that I feel like a monster!I feel it deep within,It's just beneath the skin,I must confess that I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!Its hidin in the dark,Its teeth are razor sharp,There's no escape for meIt wants my soul—it wants my heartNo one can hear me scream,Maybe its just a dream,Or maybe its inside of meStop this monster!I feel it deep within,It's just beneath the skin,**

We all froze witing for the growl when it happened me and Bella screamed while steven laughed at us.

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!I hate what I've become,The nightmare's just begun,I must confess that I feel like a monster!I feel it deep within,It's just beneath the skin,I must confess that I feel like a monster!Ive gotta lose control!Heres something, let it go!I must confess that I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

By the end of the song we were all laughing so hard I had to hold on to Bella to keep from falling over. When Hero began we all froze again and broke out in air guitar when it began to play we finished making our pizza and put it in the oven as we screamed the words. I saw an evil grin spread across Bella's face as her eyes went from me to the flour. We both jumped for it at the same time bad idea we just barley touched the bowl and fell to the floor as we looked up the bowl of flour fell of the counter and covered us in it. As we stood up Bella ran to get a camera She came back and stood a few feet from me.

"Yea work it Come on smile" She said as she snapped pictures of me. I look in the mirror on the wall be hind her and said in my best gay voice.

"Well don't I look good."

"Yes you definitely do!" Bella said laughing as she joined me looking in the mirror.

Suddenly tears filled Bella's eyes and she looked at the radio as Lucy began to play without thinking I pulled her into my arms.

"Bella what is wrong?" Steven quickly changed the song.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered and pulled away to check the pizzas.

"Pizzas are done!" She yelled back to her happy self even though I could tell that was sadness hidden behind it. I guess I'll have to wait to figure out what made her sad.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the new chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating lately I've a had a bad case of writers block.

BPOV

**When everyone had finished eating and grandpa told us it was time for bed. I headed to my room followed by Edward. He stopped at his door and I continued to mine we said a quick goodnight. After an hour I knew my Grandpa was a sleep for at least two hours then he would get up to use the bathroom. I tip toed to the door that connected me and Edwards room just like Charlie said there were at least 15 dead bolts and a few things that need combinations to unlock. I sighed and walked back to my bed. I laid on my stomach by the foot of me bed and pulled out the bolt cutters I had hidden there when I was about 10. I cut the lock quickly and opened the door.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh" Edward yelled.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh" I yelled right back. I took in the seen in front of me Edward stood holding a shaking baseball bat wearing blue plaid pant an a white v neck t-shirt. I quickly covered his mouth and he covered mine.**

"**Bella what are you doing…how did you get bolt cutters… What are you doing in here?" I ignored his questions and checked if I could here my grandpa waking up. No the house was silent. I walked to Edwards closet and pulled out the rope I had hidden there the same day I hid the bolt cutters. I walked back to my room and to the window. A shocked Edward watched as I tied the rope to the leg of my bed and threw the end out the window.**

"**Bella-" I cut him off before he could finish talking.**

"**Shut up Edward just go change and I will knock on that door when I am ready." He quickly left the room about five minutes later I knocked on the door and Edward opened it in a matter of seconds.**

"**Lets go I grabbed the flash lights from my closet and slipped out the window down the rope.**

"**Bella why can't we just use the door?" said as he slid down the rope.**

"**Because I have learned that Charlie put a squeaky piece of wood in front of mine and your door that wakes up my grandpa every time." I turned and began to walk toward the forest behind the barn. I threw a flash light to Edward and turned mine on. We walked in silence until I stopped at a large tree I could faintly see the places where small pieces of bark had been torn off. It brought tears to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I picked up a small shovel that I had left there every year since the accident. I began to dig at the bottom of the tree. After ten minutes I found the small horses lunch box. I ran a hand over it to clean the dirt off before opening it.**

"**Edward, this is what I had to show you." I said through the tears that were now poring down my face I pulled out a perfectly bloomed white rose.**

"**A rose why did you need to show me this?"**

"**Edward look around do you see anything alive out here beside us?"**

"**No"**

"**Exactly this is where my story comes in," I took a deep breath before starting "Me and Stephanie used to play in this tree everyday after school one day I was tired so I went home to take a nap first I forgot to tell Steph and she came looking for me. She was never a strong climber so I would always go up first and tie a rope to the highest branch I could reach and she would tie the rope around her so if she fell she wouldn't get hurt. We never left the rope and she wanted to see if I was in the tree waiting for her so she climbed up and she was about half way to our branch and fell. I found her an hour later she had died on impact the fall broke her neck. We put that rose in that box two days before she died and we had promised each other that whoever died first would keep it alive like our friendship would never die. She died 7 years ago. I looked down at my watch and it read midnight. " Today is the anniversary of her death." I pulled out a picture and a best friend necklace out of the box. I gently touched my neck where the other half of the necklace still hung. I climbed the tree and sat on our branch and Edward followed he sat on the branch across from me. **

"**Hey Steph this is Edward he is working on the farm with me this summer his family is building a house on the other half of the land," The wind blew tossing my hair around. A small leaf landed on my hand. " I have to get going but I miss you and I haven't forgotten you." I pulled out a small pocket knife and carved the words on the tree a little deeper.**

_**Bella S.**_

_**Stephanie H. **_

_**BFFs**_


End file.
